


Demigods Are a Thing and No One Told SHIELD

by TheInternet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Leo Valdez, Definetly angst, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nico's Kill Bill sirens go off around Magnus, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a son of Hephestus, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: When Tony sees a group of demigods fighting in New York he immediately brings them to SHIELD. Although he brought a lot more than some kids. Some parents want their kids back at camp.





	1. Back In My Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this and I'm happy cuz I haven't had inspiration in awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets a group of demigods that remind him of his time at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: The Seven know about THE Anthony Stark that is a child of Hephaestus. Leo looks up to him as an inventor, Annabeth doesn't respect him.

When Tony was driving his  _brand new_ Tesla to the Tower, he didn't expect a grass  _karpoi_ to slam on his windshield. When he looked to where it came from and saw a group of 8 teenagers ranging from 16 to 18 fighting a horde of them.

Tony pulled over to the curb and got out the car to activate his suit glove disguised as a watch. There was a blond kid who was flying around with an Imperial Gold sword that seemed to be producing lightning. He looked to be about 6 feet and built like a football player. A kid of Zeus probably, Tony never liked Zeus.

There was black haired kid who was using water and using a Celestial Bronze sword. This kid seemed to be leaner and built more like a swimmer. Poseidon was his dad definitely.

There was a girl with a cornucopia and dagger with choppy hair and braids everywhere. She still had a beautiful feel to her, most likely Aphrodite's.

Next was a scrawny Mexican kid who was shooting fire and producing tools from a seemingly endless toolbag. He had to be a child of Hephaestus, maybe he should bring them to the Tower.

A blonde girl with a sword made out of some sort of bone was slicing and dicing her way through the  _karpoi._ He couldn't tell whose kid she was.

There were two kids back to back. One with a black sword another with an Imperial Gold spatha. The boy seemed tired but alert at the same time. He had shaggy black hair and an aviator jacket. The girl had light brown hair that contrasted with her dark skin. They looked like kids of Hades, but neither took after him.

Lastly, a buff Asian kid, who looked like a linebacker, kept shapeshifting into different animals. The only god that Tony knew could do that was Poseidon. Although there was the rumor that it had been passed through a family that intersected with Mars.

Tony had spent so much time observing that he didn't even join the fight. When he woke from his stupor the kids were already walking away to a teenager with long blond hair. His clothes didn't seem clean and he was munching on a burrito from the cheap vendor nearby. Tony straightened his suit and walked to the group. 

"Hey, kids!" The group turned around, "That was some good fighting out there. I haven't seen  _karpoi_ that vicious since my time at camp."

The kids looked startled, "Who are you?" the blonde girl asked, suspicion etched on her face. She was twirling the sword ready for a fight. Tony looked at everyone's face, reading their expression. The scrawny kid had an epiphany as it seemed by the way his face lit up. 

"Guys this is Tony Stark! Legendary son of Hephaestus, inventor, oh man I could go on." He turned to Tony, "I'm Leo Valdez. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Stark. These are my friends. The blond guy is Jason and the girl is Annabeth. The sad looking guy is Nico and the girl with the curls is Hazel. The guy with the black hair is Percy and the buff guy is Frank. The girl with the choppy hair is Piper. Did I miss someone?"

"Yeah, man. Me. I'm Magnus."

"Yeah, him."

"HEY!"

Tony chuckled, "Well, I would like to take you to my base of operations and meet my own group of people. The Avengers."

The group of teens all had a confused look. on their faces. Tony mentally cursed himself 'No tech at camp, right'. Annabeth still looked suspicious of him and looked like she was calculating his every move. Athena's kid, interesting. 

"I'll tell you what. If you come with me the monsters won't find you. I've created a little something something that repels them."

"Fine, but if you're up to something we're leaving." Percy threatened.

Tony shrugged. "Ok, whatever."

Annabeth looked at Jason with a perplexed look. Just what about Tony Stark was all that? 


	2. Fight Club (Also Known As Gods Are Nosy and Petty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet the Seven and Cap is too old understand why these teens have so much snark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Magnus and Leo have somewhat bonded over the fact that they've been outcasts most of their life. They also like to snark and joke around using memes. Something mildly sad happens, you'll hear Magnus in the back singing "Hello Darkness, my old friend" with Leo.
> 
> Part Two:
> 
> They have all learned more about their powers and have mastered it to the point where it has changed how they look when they use it. (Ex. Jason's eyes get filled with lightning) They have matured quite a bit and are comfortable with making jokes about certain parts of their past. (Ex. Hazel dying and coming back to life. Also her being almost the same as Steve)

"Welcome! The crew should be around somewhere." Tony said to the group of teens, swiveling around on his heel. He noticed how none of them moved much. Not even Leo, who seemed to trust him the most out the group. Tony thought to himself a good way to get them to warm up to him, when Thor burst through the door of his room to the kitchen.

"Man of Iron! Where are the popping tarts? I heard Hawk's Eye ate them all." Thor asked. missing the group of teens entirely. Magnus noticeably weaved himself into the back of the group. Right as he moved, Thor was suddenly more alert. "I sense magical power. Particularly a Norse god's power, although there's a lot more Greek and Roman than Norse."

The teens noticeably tensed, Percy almost had his sword out and Jason had a coin in his hand. Tony noted that the girl, Annabeth, was especially on edge. Like she was expecting a trap or ambush. Magnus was shifty and uncomfortable around Thor. Thor noticed Magnus, "Son of Frey. Why are you here? You should be in Valhalla, your father was worried."

"Ha! That's funny, because he wasn't worried when I was on the streets." Magnus sneered. 

"You dare talk to one of the gods like that?"

"Well, what have gods done for us. Send us on _mission_ after _mission_ and for what?" Percy said to Thor.

"Are you threatening me?" 

"We beat Gaea, I think we can take another god." Jason added in, eyes flickering gold.

Tony stepped in between the kids and Thor. "Whoa, no fights. At least not yet. We still need to go to SHIELD."

"Anything that stops a fight." Frank said. 

* * *

 "This is the Avengers base of operations." Tony introduced as they walked into the main room.

Fury was at the computers like usual when Agent Hill told him in his comm Tony Stark was here with a group teenagers. Fury sighed as he turned toward the opening elevator doors. "Stark, why do you have a group of teenagers with you? I don't have time for games."

"Well you know how Thor is a god, there are others. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and more. These kids are children of those gods. In fact, I am the son of one of those gods." Tony explained.

"I told you Stark, no jokes. Now get out before I have to-" Fury scoffed, disbelieving.

In front of him, Frank had turned into a giant brown bear, then a rhino. Fury gazed in awe with his one good eye. Leo ignited his hands in flames, Jason started to hover off the ground. " How is this possible, assuming everything Stark said is true." Frank reverted back to his original form, Leo extingushed his flames, and Jason landed softly on the ground.

"Basically, some gods decided to fool around with mortals, thus having kids throughout the ages. Those kids are called demigods or half-bloods." Annabeth explained. 

"Hill, get the rest of the team here now." Fury ordered, still staring at the teens, "Make sure Captain Rogers sees this."

The rest of the Avengers arrived promptly in a few minutes, only to be surprised by seeing a group of teenagers none older than eighteen. Everyone went through introductions again, Natasha liked Annabeth the most. She was constantly thinking and alert, that was a good trait for kids who traveled often. Steve was concerned and annoyed at the fact that Stark brought  _kids_ to SHIELD. It wasn't professional.

"Why are there children here?" Steve asked Tony with an edge to his voice.

"I'll have you know that we are not children. We are all over the age of 12, for your information." Piper expressed, she hated the term after Gaea used it to describe them. Small, sad, pathetic children. The term since then has rubbed her the wrong way every time it was said.

"Well, they're actually teenagers for one. Two, they are very special. These teenagers are the children of gods." Tony explained once more with a roll of his eyes. "Show them the magic toolbelt Valdez, I saw you use it against the  _karpoi_ in the park."

Leo unzipped it and started pulling out various things," Well I got a sandwich, a hammer, some pliers, a crowbar, some blueprints, a grenade of greek fire, some bronze, goggles. Just lots of stuff man. Lots." 

Steve, Sam, and Wanda looked confused. They were all wondering how the hell this was possible. "I found this in an abandoned bunker along with a bronze dragon head."

"Ok, give me something else. I need something that they can do that ordinary people can't." Steve said, still not totally convinced.

"Frank! Do the thing!" Magnus exclaimed.

"What thing?" Frank replied, sheepishly.

"The  _thing._ "

"Oh my god, yes." Piper piped in (ayyyy). 

Frank rolled his eyes as he turned his body into a giant black bear. He had dark brown eyes and razor sharp claws. Instead of looking fearsome, Frank just sat down and looked at the group. Steve was staring at him with an intensity that wasn't exactly comfortable. Sam looked wary and a little scared of a black bear just sitting.

Frank changed back to his original from and stood up. "Hi, I'm the son of Mars. He's the Roman god of war." He said, a bit shyly.

"Wow. A god? So, someone like Thor." Sam asked.

"Yup and that's where I come in. I'm the son of Frey, he's the Norse god of fertility and sacrial kingship. You know, he's older than Thor." Magnus said nonchalantly. 

"That's, like, super messed up. A huge age gap." Leo joked.

"I know, right? Totally messed up, man" Magnus laughed.

"Please excuse these cornballs. I'm the daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of death, precious minerals, and all the sparkly stuff in the ground you can ever find. I'm almost as old as you! Born 1928, I am 88 years old. I look pretty good, huh. But then I died and then came back to life. It's complicated."Hazel said shrugging, "Oh! Also the guy you saw turn into a bear is my boyfriend and there's a sad looking guy who's my brother, so please don't be rude."

"Hazel!"

"I'm the son of Poseidon, you know, god of the water, horses, anything that has any kind of water in it. My bf is Jason Grace, this big hunk of delicousness." Percy said, showcasing Jason with a wave of his fingers.

_"Oh my gods."_

"I'm so sorry you had to see  _that._ I'm the son of Jupiter or Zeus depending on who you ask. He's the god of the sky, air, lightning, stuff like that,"Jason explained.

"Hades. Death." Nico said curtly.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Not as fun as it sounds." Piper deadpanned. "Lowkey annoying."

"More like highkey annoying. Daughter of Athena, goddess of battle strategy, wisdom, and owls." Annabeth said.

Everyone looked expectantly at Leo, who looked confused. "Oh yeah, Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and, like, all tools and anything that has to do with building."

"Oh yeah, Leo and I are half-brothers. Mom was a bit unfaithful at times, only Howard thought I was his." Tony mentioned.

Natasha shook her head, no one wanted to deal with the struggles of mythology right now. "I want to see what your made of."

"Ooooo! Fighting! Tell me place, time, if we bringing squads." Leo rambled.

Magnus rolled his eyes chuckling, "You dumbass, we're fighting now."

"Oh."

* * *

The two groups were in an outside training area doing doubles matches. Jason and Percy, Leo and Magnus, Piper and Annabeth, Hazel and Nico, Frank didn't want to fight. Vision chose to opt out. Wanda was fighting alone against Piper and Annabeth. Steve was with Sam against Hazel and Nico. Tony was against Percy and Jason. Natasha was with Clint against Leo and Magnus.

Wanda's match was first. Annabeth ran at her with her sword out. Wanda was more of a defensive fighter and used her hands to fight. Annabeth looked at Piper while drawing her sword to distract. She sliced at Wanda only to be blocked by telekinesis. Annabeth nodded at Piper.

"Hey, why don't you sit down? You seem tired." Piper used her charmspeak on Wanda.

On the outskirts, Leo warned the team. "You should probably put some earplugs in."

Wanda started to sink down to the ground with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax and close your eyes. Now, sleep." Piper finished, looking at her handiwork. Wanda was sleeping soundly on the ground, looking at ease.

"One point for the Seven!" Leo yelled out. "Hey Mango, you ready?"

"Come on McSizzle, I got this."

The duos went into the arena with the assassins they were up against.

Leo shot a fireball at them to start the fight. Magnus drew Sumarbrander and his shield and got in position. Natasha ran at at Leo first and dodged the fire balls. She tried to latch his neck into a hold to easily pin him, but was blocked by a crowbar that was pulled from Leo's tool belt. Natasha flipped away and landed a little ways in front of Leo. "Hey Mango, are you good with Robin Hood?"

"Yeah, I got him." Magnus replied, smirking at Clint. "Come at me bro." Clint released arrow after arrow all of them hitting Magnus' shield. "Let's get rid of that." Magnus disarmed Clint with the elf magic he learned. Magnus charged at Clint, whom drew a knife from his side pocket. Magnus slashed and was blocked by the knife. He sliced at him some more, but was kicked away by Natasha.

Natasha ran back to Leo opting to use a basic hold that most people wouldn't be able to get out. Once in the hold, Leo thrashed and kicked, but ended up deciding to just set himself on fire. Natasha predicted this and knocked him out with a pressure point. Magnus cursed at Leo unconscious body. Natasha and Clint charged at Magnus. He dodged the punches and arrows from Clint's recovered bow. "It's going to become a bit warm." Magnus turned the weather from a nice 74 to 125 degrees. Clint started sweating immediately and sunk down to one knee. Natasha ran past him and shot a couple shock pellets. Magnus dodged and butted Natasha with his shield. She fell, the heat getting to her and passed out. Magnus let the temperature cool back down. 

"Point number two goes to us. You fight worse than street thugs." Magnus boasted.

Jason lifted all of the unconscious bodies with the wind and carried them away. "Next group is the death siblings and American Airlines." Percy remarked.

"Did you just make that up?" Jason asked. 

"Yes."

"Of course."

The duos were on the ground. Sam was ready to take of into the sky, Steve didn't think that two kids could prove much of a challenge. They each stared at each other, then Sam shot into they sky. Nico summoned skeleton soldiers from the ground, earning a horrified look from both Sam and Steve. Luckily for Hazel, Nico summoned from Roman warriors. "Romans! With me!" Hazel called. Nico sighed, " Of course you would take the Romans. Greeks! With Me!"

An small army of a tiny girl that was supposed to be almost as old as him and skeletons ran at him. Steve shook his head and ran right at them. He through his shield through a group and punched though another group only to see others coming his way. Hazel ran up to him and slashed at him with her spatha. Steve blocked with his shield and countered with a punch and kick that she dodged. Hazel scooted back and ran faster at Steve. She slid under his legs and slashed a large gash in his back.

* * *

"Should we be concerned about injuries?" Vision asked Frank. 

"No we have ambrosia and nectar, two things that will heal us and Magnus is dead. Although Magnus could heal you guys if they need it."

"How does that work?"

"Well-"

* * *

Sam was in the air shooting at the skeletons who started to form a ladder to him. He landed on the ground and shot two rockets at the groups of skeletons. Nico mumbled a stream of Greek curses. "Hazel keep the warriors alive! I can't summon anymore." He got an 'okay' symbol from her as she jumped back from Cap's shield landing at her feet. He turned back to Sam and charged at him sword raised. 

"Hey, Nico! I'm going to bend the Mist, shadow travel over to bird man when I do it. It'll take both of them out." Hazel started to bend the Mist so that it covered both Sam and Steve's eyes to see nothing. There were no skeletons, no swords, no kids, nothing. "Sam where'd they go?" Steve asked. He got no response. Unbeknownst to him, Sam was knocked out by Nico shadow traveling behind him and capturing him in a headlock. Steve looked around shield up and ready to attack.

* * *

"This is getting interesting." Tony remarked.

"You haven't seen the full extent of their powers together. They only let it out when we come across particularly nasty monsters. Like, hydras." Percy replied.

"Cool."

* * *

Steve heard footsteps coming towards him and blocked two swords in front. Then, one behind and another in front. Nico landed a blow on Steve's calf, Hazel landed another on his bicep. Steve grunted and put more effort into blocking. The siblings still hadn't revealed themselves to him yet. "Right here!" The girl called out. Steve swung at her and she vanished in air. "Yo." The boy said, sitting on the ground. Steve kicked at him and the figure vanished. "In front!" Both siblings said, as they knocked Steve out with a double-decker death knuckle sandwich. Name credit to McSizzle & Mango Cheese Co. 

"On to the next guys that was point number three." Nico said, walking off with his hands in his aviator jacket. "By the way don't bother me. I'm going to Iris message Will."

"Have fun! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Percy teased. 

"Oh my  _gods._ "

"Anyway, now that Captain Puerto Rico is out. You, Mr. Stark are against us." Jason stated.

"Puerto Rico?" Tony asked, " And please, Tony."

"Yeah, man that design on his chest is Puerto Rico's flag." Magnus added in.

"Oh my gods, he is never going to live that down. Now look what you've done!" Frank chastised.

* * *

 Tony shot two blasts of energy at Jason. Jason absorbed it with his gladius and shot lightning back at him. They were just getting started when an alarm sounded.

"CODE GOD: UNKNOWN DEITY ON COMPOUND" The robotic voice sounded through the PA system. Percy slumped his shoulders and groaned, "Ugh, what do they  _want?!_ ". Jason shrugged his shoulders in an 'idk' manner. Tony cursed in his suit. The gods hadn't seen him since went to MIT. Tony also wasn't on the best terms with Zeus or Hephaestus, he was really hoping it wasn't either one of them. Or Hera. She was a bitch.

The rest of the Seven and the rest of the Avengers ran down to them. The alarm had woken the unconscious heroes when it first started blaring. Steve spoke first in a serious tone, "Whose parent is this? And do you think they want to harm us?" Leo rolled his eyes, "I am betting my money it's either Poseidon or Aphrodite."

"This is serious guys. You don't know if they'll get mad. Plus, they don't know we're here, that's bound to make Zeus angry." Frank warned, he was 99% of everybody's (except Annabeth's) impulse control and reasonable voice.

"Are they going to be a threat? It's a yes or no answer." Natasha asked, annoyed with the side conversations.

"Yes? Question mark? I don't know. Gods are tricky, this might just be another quest." Piper brought up.

A man that the Avengers didn't recognize walked over to the groups. "Hi, I'm lost do you know where I could the Empire State Building?"

Steve looked wary of the man and Natasha was eyeing him. Sam tapped Vision. "Do you feel something weird? Like it got windy or something?" Vision nodded agreeing with Sam, "Yes, it has gotten quite.... chilly."

Jason let out some Latin curses under his breath. "What do you want Zeus?"

"The brave Seven and... Hades' child. All together with _Anthony Stark_." Zeus remarked, "I thought you had gone off the grid after that quest you took." 

The Avengers stilled, they thought knew everything about Tony."What is he talking about? What quest, Stark?" 

"They don't know? That's not my place to say. I am here for someone else. Jason, I suggest you check on Camp Jupiter. Reyna has something to tell you about Thalia, I'm not crazy about it.Oh and Percy, Aphrodite likes you." With that, Zeus was off, having disappeared to Olympus.

Annabeth sighed, "That wasn't as bad as I thought. He didn't start a storm like that time he walked in on Jason and Percy-"

"That is enough thank you very much." Jason cut Annabeth off from continuing her sentence. 

Steve was prodding Tony with questions and comments about the quest. Tony was obviously uncomfortable with the constant stream of questions. Tony finally had enough and flew off to the Tower.

Jason sighed and walked over to the captain. "Captain, with all due respect-"

"No respect is due!" a voice that sounded a lot like Percy yelled.

"Anyway, a lot of demigods take on stressful, traumatic, and dangerous quests. Questions are okay as long as they don't cross a line. Don't look too deep into the past of a demigod. Trust me on that." 

"Son, you are butting in when you shouldn't be, step off. Take your group and go to Fury, Stark and I need to talk." Steve snapped back.

"Awwww  _hell_ no. I'm assuming here that you've had your fair share of night terrors. Think yours but with monsters and giants and, wow no way, another effing god. So you want to tell my beautiful bae that he needs to step off? Hope you can breathe underwater." Percy yelled at the super soldier.

 "CODE GOD PT 2:  _ANOTHER_ UNIDENTIFIED DEITY ON CAMPUS"

"I hate the gods." Leo said, literally saying what was on all of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking Mandarin have (simplified) in school right now so I'll use some with Frank in some cases. Btw if anyone feels that I characterized someone improperly, just tell me! I don't want to be that person ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I also don't know if you guys will notice it, but Steve isn't my favorite and I don't really like his lore and abilities, just a heads up.


End file.
